


Masters Company

by MrsAlot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker feeling a little lonely… though he’s not alone for long… Bob’s always there to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masters Company

**Author's Note:**

> this is for rudimech who gave me a taste for this ship… and I love her to bits for it! don’t judge us on our kinks!
> 
> continued in 'Pets love'

Sunstreaker moaned as he ran one servo over his hard straining spike, the others digits gently teased and fingered his dripping wet opening between his widely spread legs. Occasionally dipping into his valve to stoke the inner nodded just past the soft folds. Skirting around the rim gently. The mech licked his lip plates, optics offline as he concentrated on enjoying his indulgent self service.

The yellow frontliner was just starting to lose himself in the moment… when he herd a scraping and buzz beside him. Sunstreaker cracked open an optic, glanced to where the noise had come from… Only to have his engines stall as he was greeted with the curios looking face of Bob. Large armoured forearms propped up on the side of the berth as he stood up, his four bright warm yellow optic seeming to peer curiously at him form his tilted head. Sunstreaker found it more then a little off putting.

“Bob… get down…” He said in a quiet but firm tone, giving the bugs arm a little nudge off the berth with his elbow. Bob chirped and got down, disappearing back to the floor. The Autobot relaxed and when back to the task at hand, giving his spike a few languid strokes and pushing his servos further into his port. He moaned, rocking his hips against his own hand, head lolling to the side…

He choked back a yelp of surprises as he was back face to face with Bob. The purple and yellow bug chirped and warbled, looking some what expectant.

“Bob! I said get down!” The warrior said a little harsher. The Insecticon chattered and got back down. Sunstreaker cleared his throat and tried to get back to the pleasant place his thoughts were… letting his imagination wander… imagining that it was a spike and not his own hand teasing him…

The vain yellow bot let out a shrill shriek as a small but heavy Insecticon suddenly landed on him. The bug bot looked more then happy to be interrupting Sunstreaker’s intimate time by nestling his hefty bulk between his spread legs.

“What th- Oh you gotta be kiddin’ me…” The warrior sighed in defeat, flopping back against the berth, rubbing the heals of his servos on his optic in utter frustration. “Fragging Primus hates me… must do… Can even self service in peace…” The poor yellow mech, muttered, his good mood evaporating quickly.

“Bob… come on, now’s not the time for cuddles, get off…” He sighed and gave the IInsectacon a push, but he didn’t budge. Sunstreaker hurmphed and gave another firmer shove, but large armoured forearms only gripped him tighter. He started to wriggle and buzz, his whole body vibrating. The frontliner pulled a face, he’d never seen his pet act like this before. “Bob?”

The Warrior engines stalled as the Insectacon wiggled again and he felt something hard and blunt trying to push against his wet opening. Horrific realization sinking in…

“Oh hell no! BOB! GET OFF!” Understandably freaked, he panicked and made too give the insectacon a mighty push off the berth, but he made the mistake of bracing his peds on its surface, ad twisting in such a way which cased his hips to tilt just so… Bob easily took the advantage, ignored his masters cries he push back against the mech, intent on what he wanted. 

Sunstreaker gasped, freezing against the smaller robot, optics wide, the yellow and black mech choked a little as he felt the surprisingly thick spike push into him, its large head stretching him wide, the mech felt sharp barbs push and scraping against the sensitive callipers. Sunstreaker, still in shock, bit his lip and let out a grunt as Bob wasted no time and begun to move quickly. Bob buzzed and chattered excitedly as he started to thrust into the wet warm opening, still holding him tightly in his strong arms. It wasn’t deep but they were quick, powerful and sent the warriors sensors flaring with undeniable pleasure.

“Bob… Bob… stop… st-oh Primus!” He panted, still trying to get Bob off him. Sunstreaker found he was both thrilled and appalled. He was disgusted at himself, the sensation of being penetrated by the hard eager spike was… shamefully wonderful. It’d been so long since he’d had any physical intimacy other then his own touch, The feel of large vibrating rod moving inside him felt so sinfully good. In fact it felt beyond amazing… like nothing he’d felt before…

But by all that was sacred this was so utterly wrong! Bob was an Insecatcon. Yes he was intelligent… and Sunstreaker loved him and cared for him, but… he was an Insecticon! Doing this was all sorts of bad and wrong! If anyone were to see this or find out, he would be hulled off and thrown in the brig for this kind of depravity… if not blown out an air lock… but that only seemed to send a further thrill though his systems…

Bob chattered and wriggled, adjusting himself so he could get deeper. Sunstreaker gave a sharp cry and Bob a deep throaty growl as the Insecticon slid even further into him, all the little barbs and lumps on his spike raking along inner nodes and causing the most wonderful sensations, all intensified with the almost violent vibrating form the bugs buzzing. The warriors own spike rubbing against Bobs shaking underbelly. It was so bad… he was appalled at himself… but as pleasure grew his resolve disintegrated… If he was going to the pit, he might as well enjoy the ride… The frontliner groaned… and gave in…

Sunstreaker helm hit the berth as he started to tentatively rock his hips, raising them to meet Bob’s thrusting. Bob let out a happy chirr and nuzzled the warriors chest lovingly. The mech felt the Incsecticons tiny secondary hands scrabble under his plating to take a firm hold of his chassie to give himself further leverage. The frontliner merely moaned, gripping the smaller bots thick spiked armour as the quick jolts rocked him inside and out.

“Ugh… Bob… oh… oh, bob,” he panted hard, the excitement, pleasure and sheer immorality of the situation only heightening all the sinfully good sensation. His overload was coming fast and he could do nothing but moan and claw at the Insecticon that was ploughing into him. His scratching and sounds only seemed to make Bob more energetic, his buzzing intensifying along with his fast deep thrusts.

Sunstreaker cried out, a strangled incoherent noise as his overload took him, he arched off the berth, his valve tightening around the Insecticon, it cause Bob to jerk hard and then shudder. The yellow warrior groaned, feeling all kinds of dirty as Bob’s hot transfluid spill into him, he chewed his lip and ground his hips up against his companion.

Bob purred happily and chittered, snuggling close as they both begun to relax… both set of fans noisy in the now quiet room. Sunstreaker felt sated in a way that was entirely too good for what he’d just done. He gave a deep sigh, looking down at the dozy Insecticon, if he didn’t know better he would have sworn the bug was smirking at him.

“Right… You had your fun… you gonna get off me now?” Sunstreaker gasped lightly, still trying to cool himself down. Bob just chirred and curled up on him, his throbbing spike and stick, hot transfluid still trapped inside his master as he settled down for recharge. Sunstreaker found he didn’t have the spark or the energy to move him…

It was nice to have some that care and love him that much… even if it was his pet…

It hit him then… now that charge was out of his system, excitement over and everything was quiet… He just fragged his pet Insecticon… more shocking still… he found that he didn’t really care… 

He gave heavy sigh, cursing his life for the millionth time and ran his servo over bobs back… the bug purred happily under is touch and nuzzled down closer… the soft sound soothing his spark… Despite himself Sunstreaker smiled, spark comforted by his loyal companions gentle noises…

Primus help him… he was more fragged up then even he realised…


End file.
